Uky Zero Nativex
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= Uky Zero Nativex is one of two protagonists of a fanfiction series name "Miraculous: Pets vs. Wilds", created by XZ. Like Soleil, Uky is also a foreign student and his mission is to repair and protect the Miraculouses in the world, including the jewels and the Kwamis by using the Wild Miraculous Collection. Uky never thinks he must be the number one of a special thing or any fields he in, he just tries his best and follow his destiny. With Uky, being a hero is just simply a part-time job that he dreamed when he was young came true. Uky usually does the right things and he always makes sure that his choice isn't matter to other people, all he need is just living in a normal life and do whatever he has to do. Background Uky is the first child of two sons in a nuclear family living in Texas, U.S. He met Soleil through Internet when they were 12 years old and they met each other in real life 4 times a year at Soleil's country. Like Soleil, he also received the Wild Miracle Box and with the present Pet Miracle Box keeper, traveling to Paris to fix Mr. Wang Fu's Miraculouses. When he arrived, he decided to stay at Soleil's house instead of dorm because he has an obsession about living with other boy in the same room when he was in his 2nd grade summer camp. Appearance As Uky= Physique Uky is an American teenage boy with white skin. He has lightest brown hair and some of his hair shafts creates a small mess surrounding the head. His eyes are blue and the face is a little bit "slim". He is kinda tall and a little muscularity. Attire He wears a clothes like a suit with red shirt, neat black pants, green tie, leather brown shoes and he also bring his briefcase when going to school because he still thinks that student have to be neat and clean when they in the education environment, but the thing he does is a little bit overdone. He wears a very looking belt that has a galaxy theme. He has a contact lenses that serves as his Miraculous when Womee inhabits it. |-| As Loup Flamboyant= Physique ... Attire ... Personality Gentle and kind, Uky is "a gentleman" of people. He is calm but in battle, he's really combative, his mind then starts to blank and just get in the battle and want to win immediately. Uky doesn't care about being a center of everything, he just simply do whatever he feels entertain and avoids some of the stuff that including competition. Responsibility is the only thing that keeps him busy and forces him to finish even how hard the jobs are. Abilities As a civilian= 'Wrestling' 'Music' 'Composing' 'Dancing' 'Architectural Designing' |-| As Loup Flamboyant= 'Judge The Situation' 'Every Elements of Fire' 'Wolf's abilities' 'Control Other Wild Miracolouses' 'Technology Connecting Object' Gallery Ukycilivian.png|Uky's Normal Form TheBosses.png|Uky (as Loup Flamboyant, on the left outermost) With His Teammates.